Stormbringer (MysteriousKeeperofSecrets. UPDATED)
Well, this is Stormbringer. He is the OC I am submitting for the OC development contest because he literally doesn’t have a personality or anything! So hopefully I can make something decent with someone so...bland. Hopefully. I, Mystery, will be very disappointed if anyone tries to use him without my permission. Let's just say bad things will happen. ^^ ''' '''THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION. He currently lives with the Talons of Peace. Appearance He has the appearance of a regular NightWing. His scales are black with hints of purple around his wings, with silver underscales. His stars are scattered with no particular shape, as if someone decided to scatter the stars under his wings. His face always looks angry without him trying. His dark green/gray eyes are cold and unreadable, like a storm. The two colors mix together creating this sharp and unreadable look in his eyes. He has a lean appearance, but is also very muscular. It is noted that his wings are slightly smaller compared to most dragons. He has a little sheesh on his leg for his knife. Personality He is a cold person and kind of stand-offish. He tends to be rude to others and very blunt. He doesn’t mind being snarky and insulting dragons that gets on his nerves. He is a patient person and prefers to antagonize others, so they would make the first move. He doesn’t like loud or annoting things. He is always a pessimistic about the world, and a grouch because he doesn’t get enough sleep. When he does, he is actually a dragon you can tolerate. He is very egotistical and confident in himself. He carries himself in a way that people are unable to try and reach out to him. It makes him seem distant and cold. He pretends he doesn't care about others, when in reality, he is just scared of getting attached to them. He just tries push others away because everyone he cared about disappeared. His father vanished in a storm after Stormbringer got into a fight with him. His mother and sister both died, leaving him all alone. No one else understood him, so he tends to keep to himself. He isn’t the type to sit down and read a book. He would rather eat mud than recount all the Queens from each tribe. He is impatient when it comes to fighting, but bored to sleep when someone talks for too long. He will either snap at someone when they annoy him or hurt them in some way. He doesn’t like people wasting his time. History He grew up on the volcanos. Stormbringer hated the island, not because of the awful food or smoke, but rather his little sister growing up in such an awful place. When he was young, his mother and father would often play with him because none of the other dragonets would. Stormbringer would always be too depressing with them, like talking about what would be the most painful ways to die or how likely it would be for all of them to die. Stormbringer didn’t have any social skills and was good with school either. For the life of him, he could barely read a sentence about history before falling asleep. He would rather read stuff about ways to fight enemies or such. He didn’t like playing games, but was always up trying to practice new moves. Starlight would call him her little fighter. His father, on the other claw, was disappointed about how his son didn’t show any pursue for knowledge or friends. Nightseeker was a scientist and devoted to studying everything, even the RainWings. Nightseeker and Starlight would often argue about Stormbringer's inability to make friends outside his family. Twilightshimmer (Twi was her nickname) was very young. All the NightWings would sleep together, but Twi would curl up with Stormbringer every night. Twi didn’t care about how the other dragons would call Storm a weirdo, but loved him for who he was. Stormbringer adored his sister. She would away dream about the bright colors of nature and insisted that someday, she wanted to grow flowers and give it to everyone to make them smile. Of course, she couldn’t do it here, but when they took over the Rainforest. On Stormbringer's birthday, his father gave him a dagger that he bought from the mainland. It was engraved to show two dragons wrapped around the dagger. Stormbringer didn’t really care about the gift because he wanted a sword. His father flew back to the mainland to get him one, but never returned. Nightseeker vanished after a huge storm, making Stormbringer blame himself for his father's death. Starlight insisted to keep the reason why Nightseeker left a secret, in fear that other dragons would also blame Stormbringer. Stormbringer and his mother were arguing about how it was Stormbringer's fault, when Twi walked into the room. Twi was a young Dragonet, but she still understood the situation. She started to cry when she realized their father was gone for good and blamed his big brother for the cause. Stormbringer willingly took the insult, but was still hurt by it. Starlight scolded Twi for thinking such a thing when they felt the volcano erupt. The room shook and the family panicked. They didn’t expect it to erupt so soon! The room collapsed on them in surprise, when Starlight pushed her kids out of the way. She was caved in. Twi started to cry more and Stormbringer panicked. He told Starlight he was going to send for help, when Starlight told him to take Twi into the Rainforest and leave her behind. He protested, but his mother insisted it was a lost cause. Nightseeker studied volcanoes and there wasn’t enough time to save her. Stormbringer reluctantly left his mother. Twi yelled at him to save their mom, but Stormbringer said it was too late. A tear escaped his eye, but he swore he had to be strong for Twi. They managed to escape into the Rainforest, where they entered Glory's reign. They began to rebuild their lives, but Twi still blamed him for the death of his parents. Twi insisted she wanted to go explore, but Stormbringer was protective of his sister. He said no when the NightWing wanted to explore the Mud Kingdom with the war still going on. Unknowingly, his sister slipped out of the Rainforest and was killed in the crossfire on one of the last battles of the SandWing Succession. A dragon brought his sister's dead body and Stormbringer started to cry over it. He buried it and covered it with flowers, like she would’ve wanted. Stormbringer started to push everyone away when he encountered a cheerful RainWing named Dawn. Her optimism annoyed Stormbringer and her persistence of friendship. She couldn’t understand why Stormbringer was always a grumpy dragon, so she teasingly called him grumps. Stormbringer warned her to keep away from him, but she didn’t listen. She was determined to get 'Grumps' to smile. Eventually, they became acquaintances (in Storm's opinion) when they met another dragon. Dawn heard weird sounds at night and told Stormbringer it was a ghost. He called her crazy, but accompanied her because he knew she would get into trouble. They found Tidus, who looked a bit roughed up. They helped nurse him up. Stormbringer reluctantly brought him to the RainWing village at Dawn's insistence. Tidal was a very intelligent dragon, which annoyed Stormbringer. He thought Tidal as the type of dragon to hide behind someone than fight. Dawn found Tidus' informative speeches interesting, but didn’t really understand them either. They learned that Tidus was being arrest for treason in the SeaWing Kingdom because he told information about the Queen to save his little brother during the war. He escaped when Queen Coral attended the choosing of the new SandWing Queen. His little brother was currently pardoned, but Tidus was in deep waters. Dawn insisted they should help the SeaWing and Stormbringer agreed. The two male dragon didn't really get along with Storm calling Tidus a weakling and Tidus calling Storm a ruffian. They hid Tidus away for a while and eventually the group became closer as friends. When Queen Glory flind Tidus, she warned them she was hurting the relations between kingdoms for hiding him. She hinted that the Talons of Peace may be able to help them. Dawn immediatly agreed to leave the kingdom for Tidus, but Storm was reluctant. He was afraid that if he got close to them, his new friends would die. Dawn and Storm go into a fight because of this. Tidus wasn’t sure what to do and the group split up. When injured Tidus nearly died because of his injuries, Storm finally told the group that he thought of himself as a curse towards anyone he loved. Dawn protested saying nothing was his fault and Tidus said he had no scientific evidence to back it up. Storm said he was like darkness swallowing up everyone he loved, but Dawn said Stormbringer was like the stars, trying to shine gently. The group agreed to leave the Rainforest and head to the Talons of Peace, where they are all living there currently. Relationships To be filled Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+